Love don't let me down
by countryfan1993
Summary: James finally gets the courage to move on, he goes to a support group for spouses whom have lost their loved ones. will he move on?


This is my First time writing a fanfiction , I'm running out of ideas! what else would you guys like to see!

Love don't let me down (Country strong Fan fiction)

'Some things never Change'

James Canter awoke around eight AM it was Monday morning, Monday the day he made himself go the local support group of lost loved ones for Kelly it had been two and half years since Kelly overdosed herself in Dallas. He blamed himself for her death since he hadn't managed anyone in two and half years after the country singer's death was headlined around the nation, around the world that it hit each and every one of her fans that were so dedicated and loyal to the blonde. James walked in the bathroom for a minute he hadn't shaved since god knew when, everything still smelt like her perfume even after two years he was still grieving naturally. Showering he finally managed to squeeze in time to Shave before he got dressed and grabbed his Keys for the SUV after Kelly he had never thought he would find another angel like her again in his life how was he going to keep on living life the same way as he did without her. " I miss you Kell" he whispered looking at the house before pulling out the drive way the clock on the dashboard read 8:30 AM thanking god he had time to stop at Starbucks before actually entering into Nashville, Swinging By Starbucks nobody even cared if he was once married to a country singer that their marriage was high profile. Kelly's fans were still the same as always when it came to James blaming him partially for his fault of the singers death, no right or wrong answer James just couldn't give it to them all he could say was he missed her and it was nobody's fault.

Finally arriving in being greeted by counselor James saw a flock of people a middle sized group which wasn't too bad for Nashville. Chairs sat around in a circle and James could Take anyone of them when he did he saw a blonde walk through the door, wearing a Black top, Blue Jeans and a pair of sliver high heels following. He was blown away by the look of her smile she was wearing as she entered the room as she took her seat, when people took their seats and began introducing themselves and their stories it made him feel so unconfutable, the Blonde stood up " I'm Rayna O' Connor I'm a Mother of three girls 16, 6, 2 years of age" she began as his dark eyes watched her. " My husband Charles was killed in a head on collusion four months ago" A tear had slid down her face as she spoke it was Breaking his heart and he knew he was going to be next, his own heartbreak was probably relatable to other people in the room "_James would you Like to stand up?_" a voice spoke as he looked up nodding. The man's own heart was aching " I'm James" he began as they spoke their greeting " My wife Kelly was overdosed on alcohol in Dallas on her last tour.." his tears were forming god it hurt like hell for him, It felt wrong he was in a group where people had their own stories. Nothing ever felt right to him anyway it was weird with ten or so eyes staring at him. "she's been gone two years now" Rayna's brown eyes stared at him she had never seen a more beautiful man then James Canter standing up and talking about the loss of Kelly, god had blessed him with such a gorgeous face. Rayna kept her composure of wanting to hold him just in case he cried. Two hours went by and the first session was over and he did it, He did it! Kelly would have been so proud of him. Walking out Rayna rushed over to him "James!" she called capturing his attention as the man in the suit stopped in his tracks,

" Hi There Rayna" he greeted putting on a smile as she stopped " I'm glad you came today actually, you did well" she complimented him on how strong he was to do that. Chuckling he replied " Thank you It hasn't been easy at all" he replied he wasn't going to be an Ass to her right now as he wanted to be because he deep down inside angry at Kelly. " I know how that is.. and I'm sorry about Kelly and the unborn Baby" her sympathy was so polite he just couldn't help it he was in awe. " Thanks, I've got some things to do I'll see you next week?" he asked softly as she nodded "I'll be here" she replied, as He left he stopped at the florist to get some flowers down on Kelly's grave the pain still hit him like a damn knife in the heart or a bullet in the chest. As he drove into the cemetery he shivered the first time in two years he'd been here


End file.
